La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: Desde que les empezaron a ahogar los malentendidos se convirtieron en marionetas. Muñecos que se escurrían por la oscuridad movidos por los hilos de un algún dios caprichoso.
1. Chapter 1

**La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón...**

** ... es fingir que no tienes uno**

**Prólogo**

_Porque cuando quieres algo lo tienes._

_Eso dice la ley bajo la que se tiene que vivir toda la vida. Es permanente. Es universal. Está anidada en nuestros corazones. Y sin embargo esta condición no sirve más que para lamentarse de lo obtenido. Aunque para el resto puede haber funcionado para aquellas personas en las que nunca el tiempo es perdido lo no obtenido sólo es sufrimiento. Y es que el sufrimiento no es más que otro acompañante de por vida una vez que te asfixian los malentendidos. Pierdes lo que más quieres._

_Cuando ese tipo de cosas ocurren, los días vienen y van. Y mientras crees que la vida pasa te dejas envolver por la tormenta de arena que supone el destino. Hasta que desapareces. Hasta que te arrastra con esa arena fina, polvo de hueso, al lugar dónde bailas la danza de la oscuridad._

_Si de pronto todo se oscurece esperas que algún día, tarde o temprano, se ilumine. Y mientras esperas los días se hacen más cortos, las noches más largas, las luces se apagan y la piel se endurece, se enquista. De pronto andas convertido en una crisálida y amparado por la protección de muchas capas. Envuelto en una membrana impermeable que poco deja pasar. Resbala lo amargo, lo cansado, lo duro, lo desconocido, lo maldito pero también lo bello. Esta membrana no te deja caminar derecho por el mundo ni encontrar esa fragua donde forjar lo que tienes que forjar. Y te dejas arrastrar por el viento. Te conviertes en veleta. En un ser imperfecto._

_Eso era en lo que me había convertido._

_Y eso era en lo que ella se había convertido._


	2. Chapter 2

**La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón...**

** ... es fingir que no tienes uno**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nueva York-Manhattan **

**6 Febrero 2003 – 8 p.m.**

Aquella figura se deslizaba con paso moderado entre el fulgor lunar y el murmullo de la Gran Manzana. Caminaba con cierta parsimonia a través de la Quinta Avenida justo en el lugar donde se localizaba su intersección con la calle Cuarenta y cuatro; a su alrededor, la ciudad bullía entre el humeante vapor que brotaba de las alcantarillas, la luminosidad de los carteles publicitarios y el intenso espectro de olores de comida rápida. Los transeúntes circulaban en un ir y volver en el eje del consumo, de las compras y los negocios; negocios que aquella figura foránea había ido a cerrar. Sólo serían tres días más en el occidente y volvería a Japón; tres días intensos de reuniones, de danza de cifras desorbitadas, de humo profano de cigarrillos, de trago tras trago de alcohol y después, otras tantas horas de viaje para volver a su rutina habitual en Tokio.

Paró un segundo y volteó las solapas del cuello reparando en la nieve que se venía abajo desde el cielo nublado. Los copos de invernales descendían desde las nubes y resbalaban licuando con el contacto de su piel; donde trazaban meandros sobre el rostro tan áspero como la textura de una manzana. El hombre deslizó su mirada del cielo y la paseó sobre la escena que lo rodeaba. La nieve de poco en poco cuajaba en las esquinas de los edificios y el hielo se aglomeraba sobre las aceras. Algunos hombres de servicio picaban este hielo que impedía el tránsito de coches y peatones mientras mujeres y hombres caminaban apresurados a cargando bolsas o distraídos con aparatos electrónicos; en definitiva inmersos en la tecnología. Al fin y al cabo en todo aquello Nueva York era muy similar a Tokio. La ciudad hervía en un puro placer de vida, de color, de sonidos que no le emocionaban lo más mínimo; quizás hasta le causaban cierto desagrado. Y es que aquel hombre con el tiempo no podía haber evitado caer aún más en la introversión y la excentricidad. Y aquella atmósfera bullente era demasiado… demasiado agotadora.

Con los brazos junto a los costados vestía un elegante traje plateado, camisa lechosa y corbata negra. Un abrigo negro de diseño, cuyo valor probablemente superara las tres cifras, le protegía del frío y envolvía una silueta que rozaba casi el metro noventa de altura. Sus impecables zapatos negros pisaban a cada paso la capa esponjosa de nieve que se extendía sobre la acera formando una pátina blanca. Un maletín de ejecutivo era llevado con porte de tal; la espalda recta, la mandíbula cuadrada y dirigida hacia el cielo. Sus rasgos asiáticos eran ineludibles y, sin embargo, una mirada azul se diluía en un agrio gris como se diluye la sopa instantánea; del mismo modo que el azul celeste se diluye y sucumbe a la oscuridad a la muerte del día.

Así continuó caminando hasta parar ante un edificio cercano a la Estación Central. Allí supuestamente se encontraba el mejor restaurante japonés de toda la ciudad de Nueva York y que, gracias a los dioses, no le había costado encontrar. Llegaba con quince minutos de antelación a la cita que tenía planificada con uno de los principales accionistas de la compañía occidental susceptible a la fusión. Una importante y arriesgada apuesta por parte de sus jefes le había conducido hasta allí. Al menos la posición del señor Tagawa facilitaba los trámites; sus raíces niponas hacían que todo fuese más confortable para él.

El hombre se detuvo frente a la entrada del restaurante mientras que el viento arreciaba por los resquicios de aquellos edificios. Aquellos edificios que se perdían en lo alto el cielo. Empujó una pesada puerta y penetró en una antesala donde se sacudió el abrigo de motas de nieve. Sacudió raudo la suela de sus zapatos en la alfombrilla.

—Buenas noches caballero, ¿le puedo ayudar?—Escuchó de pronto en inglés con dicción inconfundible. A su lado hablaba y sonreía una elegante señora de unos cuarenta años de edad.

—Gracias. —Contestó cambiando el idioma a un perfecto japonés nativo.— Tengo reservada una mesa para las ocho y media. A nombre de Saotome Ranma.

—Por supuesto señor Saotome. —La mujer sustituyó el inglés por japonés formal.— Acompáñeme si no es molestia.

La mujer le condujo a través de unas angostas escaleras hasta llegar a una dilatación del espacio. Después de esta antesala se encontraban una sucesión de salas más espaciadas colocadas en serie. Aquello parecía un oasis del Kioto durante el Japón Feudal en medio del profundo occidente con decorada con arte y música al más puro estilo tradicional. Ranma siguió a la mujer a través de un pasillo con cuatro mesas a los lados separados por biombos de un solo panel. En una de ellas se encontraba una pareja de turistas ancianos hablando en un idioma desconocido, en la situada inmediatamente detrás un hombre japonés tomaba té y escribía sobre una vieja libreta. En el aire bailaban palabras sin forma, restos de conversaciones que morían en ese clima dominado por la serenidad.

Finalmente llegaron a una sala más privada que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Era un sitio algo más extenso que el resto de salas. Biombos exhibían en sus paneles dibujos florales y aves de colores; una mesa con dos grandes cojines permanecía en el centro y el cartel de reservado descansaba sobre ella. Ranma Saotome se descalzó en la entrada, caminó por el tatami hasta llegar al centro y a continuación tomó asiento. La mujer le ofreció una reverencia de respeto junto con la carta del restaurante y se retiró.

El bagaje de los años pareció adquirir todo su peso cuando se relajó en posición de descanso sobre el cojín. Cruzó las piernas y exhaló un pequeño resoplido por lo bajo. En su mente bailaba la secuencia de números, cifras y gráficas que había estado discutiendo durante todo el día una y otra vez reunión tras reunión hasta el agotamiento. Sin embargo pensar mantenía la mente despierta, concentrada en lo verdaderamente real, y ayudaba a evadir lo que debía evadir.

—¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber? —Una inocente voz le extrajo súbitamente de sus pensamientos. De nuevo le hablaban en inglés. Aquello le produjo cierto desagrado, ¿acaso no era evidente su nacionalidad? No observó a la mujer que lo atendía sino que simplemente asintió observando la carta que le habían ofrecido.

—Té mugicha por favor. —Replicó en japonés sin devolver la mirada hacia dónde provenía aquella voz.

Un golpe de aire fresco como consecuencia de una reverencia a su espalda sacudió sus sentidos hasta que desapareció de la estancia. Aturdido sacudió la cabeza y con un raudo giro de la muñeca descubrió su reloj: uno seiko de edición limitada con manecillas, coronas, duales horarios y demás elementos de platino, y una correa ancha de cuero negro que rodeaba su gruesa muñeca. Faltaban cinco minutos para su cita. El paso del tiempo le había instruido a ser paciente y ya poco quedaba del joven impulsivo que solía ser; a sus veintisiete años y con más de cinco de experiencia en el sector de las finanzas había aprendido varias cosas. Pero quizás la más importante era manejar el estado de su espíritu para siempre mantener el control. Mantener el control de sí mismo le llevaba a mantener el control de la situación y a partir de aquella premisa todos los supuestos se daban con mayor facilidad. Por ello, en aquel momento, respiró tranquilo. Las cosas fluían tal y como había planeado desde un principio; el negocio sin lugar a dudas se cerraría con éxito y volvería a su país con un nuevo triunfo para su empresa. Probablemente le ofrecerían un ascenso.

—Su té señor. —La mujer que lo atendía depósito el vaso con unas manos de dedos delgados, largos y blancos. En esta ocasión murmuró suavemente en japonés nativo.

Aquellas manos inmaculadas lo perturbaron por un instante. No llevaba esas uñas infinitas en tamaño y detalles que acostumbraba a ver en las mujeres con las que se acostaba, pero eran de corte cuadrado, limpias y decoradas de una forma tan modesta como elegante. Solo fue por un segundo pero, tras depositar el recipiente, la mujer le ofreció la muñeca con aquel gesto típico de cortesía que mostraba su nívea piel casi transparente. Con suma delicadeza arqueó los largos dedos sobre la palma y retiró la mano junto a su propia presencia. Él permaneció un segundo estático y después se volteó para observarla; pero solo obtuvo un efímero atisbo la espalda de aquella mujer. Vestía un komon sencillo de color azul, con las mangas recogidas en un grueso cordel que se ataba a la espalda. Advirtió los talones sobre los zōri y un cuello tan pálido como la piel de su mano. El aroma dominante lo volvió a noquear con la fuerza de una patada y hasta pudo oír un sonido quebrando en el interior de su pecho. El olor que perseguía la figura femenina se esfumó inmediatamente después de que ella saliera de la estancia.

Es inevitable. El tiempo transcurre, nada es lo que otrora fue y la mejor forma de evitar que te rompan el corazón es fingir que no tienes uno. Por ello, y por mucho más, ese aroma floral arrastró consigo algunos recuerdos que había conseguido casi enterrar; y que de repente caían uno sobre otro en tropel con una naturaleza imperturbable…

_Akane…_

_Cuántos sueños y cuántas mentiras. Cuánta estupidez podía soportar el alma humana. Y cuánto dolor. Pero sin embargo… si el corazón desaparece… el dolor también._

—Saotome. —La imponente silueta de aquel hombre se dibujó de pronto frente a Ranma trasladándole al mundo real desde las ensoñaciones.

—Señor Tagawa.

En medio de su distracción se incorporó rápidamente y entonces tuvo lugar una secuencia de reverencias desde la más larga hasta la más exigua en el final. El señor Tagawa era un hombre fornido, ben parecido, alto, de facciones endurecidas y pelo oscuro. Al igual que Ranma, elegantemente trajeado, observaba a su interlocutor con seriedad licuada en una media sonrisa.

—Es un placer tenerle por aquí joven Saotome.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Inicialmente comenzaron a comentar cosas de negocios y el éxito de las reuniones del día. Posteriormente el señor Tagawa se interesó por si aquel lugar en el que se encontraban era del gusto de Ranma.

—Es curioso cómo, a pesar de ser hombres de mundo, buscamos nuestro oasis particular. —Confesó Tagawa.

De repente, y antes de que Ranma pudiese contestar, de nuevo ese aroma irrumpió en la sala sobresaturando sus pensamientos. Ella se situó al lado del señor Tagawa ofreciéndole algo de beber al recién llegado y, para la total suerte de Saotome, quedando íntegramente expuesta a su contemplación.

El cabello moreno estaba recogido en lo alto de su coronilla dejando la vista un largo cuello y unas marcadas clavículas. Unas pestañas rizadas encuadraban pesados párpados que, como muescas de una celosía, permanecían ligeramente entrecerrados permitiendo destellos de una mirada castaña. Sumisa, miraba hacia el suelo. Servicial, evitaba por todos los medios mirar directamente al rostro de cualquiera de aquellos dos hombres. Reverenciaba al retirarse siempre mirando al piso.

Y por el infierno que esa mujer era Ella.

Ella era Akane Tendo. Por todos los demonios que aquellos labios apretados debían de ser de Akane Tendo. Ella era, ¿esa adolescente indomable? ¿Una niña rebelde? ¿Ahora una sumisa mujer?

_Por todos los demonios que…_

Ranma Saotome a sus veintisiete años, asesor financiero en una de las más importantes compañías de Japón - ahora con extensión al occidente - se sintió como un crío, como un maldito idiota. Sin embargo, durante aquel instante años después, no podía quitarle la maldita vista de encima; a las finas manos, el cuello de cisne, ojos entornados, los labios pálidos, la piel amelocotonada sin rastro de maquillaje. Sintió el estúpido impulso de tirar hacia sí esa muñeca pero aquel pensamiento le llevó a pegar la barbilla a su pecho como un ser cobarde y detestable; el rebelde flequillo quedó ocultando su rostro entre las sombras. Intentó por los medios evitar que ella lo descubriera. No podía. No podría. Un dolor que creyó olvidado se instauró en su pecho y fue tan fuerte que se sintió mareado.

—Como le iba comentando, — Prosiguió hablando el señor Tagawa. – la reunión de hoy…

De pronto el parloteo de aquel directivo se le antojó anodino, vacuo, insustancial. Quedó relegado como un murmullo de fondo al que asentía como un maniquí estúpido sin prestar atención. Su concentración se dirigía a ella, a cada vez que ella entraba para dejar el ramen, el arroz o el pescado. Evitaba por todos los medios que lo reconociera. Rezaba a todos los dioses para que lo reconociera. Se concentraba en cómo movía los dedos, en las oleadas de aroma que la acompañaban, en los cortos pasos y la sutilidad con la que se deslizaba.

_¿De verdad eres tú Akane? Por favor…no quiero que me reconozcas bajo ningún concepto_

_Akane…_

_Akane…_

_Tiempo huyendo tanto de ti como de tu recuerdo. Y cuando te he considerado un recuerdo enterrado, te conviertes en la expresión viva de mi oculto deseo…_

Y de pronto el restaurante, Nueva York y el señor Tagawa se fundieron en una espiral de sueños. Como una vorágine, las imágenes rodeaban un agujero negro enorme que arrastraba a Ranma. Tiraba con fuerza de él remolcándolo hacia el vacío; desde la disonante desesperación hasta el vasto silencio. Y entonces lo sintió: el repiqueteo constante en su sien a través de los años y del tiempo. El dolor reapareció más real que nunca.

* * *

N/A

Bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia y esta sí será un dramón angst como a mí me gusta así que me he explayado en el sufrimiento de los personajes todo lo que he podido por mi disfrute personal. Espero que a alguien también le guste como a mí. Si lo que buscas es romance y humor aquí no habrá mucho.

Esta historia inicialmente la empecé a escribir como un oneshot pero me enganché tanto con ella que se convirtió en un fic. También ha supuesto un reto porque decidí tenerla casi terminada antes de publicar. De hecho es la primera vez que acabo un fic en mi vida! pues sí ya la tengo completa, solo falta añadir un par de escenas más y dividirlo en capítulos... y por esto es entre otras cosas por lo que no he seguido con mis otros fics.

Bueno es todo por ahora.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón...**

**... es fingir que no tienes uno**

**Capítulo 2**

**Nerima. Tokio.**

**Marzo 1994 – 9 p.m.**

—¡ Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane!

—¡Eres la mejor! ¡ Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane!

Era tarde pero unos vítores resonaban a través de los espacios abiertos que permitían los puestos de festival. El centro neurálgico se encontraba casi cerca del parque de Nerima y tanto el murmullo de la gente como el olor a comida se desvanecían de poco en poco dando paso a una quietud creciente.

Mientras, y no muy lejos de allí, Ranma buscaba a Akane. Ella había desaparecido hacía más de media hora abandonando a Ranma a su suerte mientras tenía que arreglárselas para deshacerse de un conjunto de fatídicos y oportunos sucesos desencadenados por sus otras prometidas. Como era de esperar, habían acudido en sinergia, e incluso pareciéndoles un inconveniente el hecho de que Ranma quisiera disfrutar del festival en su forma femenina. De modo que la persecución teteras en mano había sido en vano para ellas y fructífera para Ranma a pesar de que su yukata, de un fondo negro y bordados sencillos florales, había sufrido alguna que otra consecuencia. El calor y el mal humor le acompañaban en su búsqueda y por primera vez se sintió agradecido por llevar su forma femenina: le ayudaban a soportar mejor tanto una cosa como la otra.

—¡Akane!

La encontró un poco retirada de los puestos y cerca de un pequeño estanque del parque donde se organizaba todos los años el festival de primavera en Nerima. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre el borde del estanque junto a su amiga Yuka, ambas rodeadas por todos los chicos del club de kempo. Reían en un tono infantil y festivo mientras esbozos de rubor desaparecían de sus rostros. Por fortuna Kuno no se encontraba allí por lo que Ranma suspiró aliviado. Se dirigió hacia su prometida y la enfrentó ignorando al resto.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Los muchachos del equipo parecieron repentinamente desilusionados.

—Saotome vamos, ¡no vengas a estropearnos la diversión!

—¡Eso Saotome! no sólo no te conformas con una sola prometida ¡sino que encima no nos dejas ni hablar con Akane!

Ranma observó al que había hablado de manera acusatoria.

—¿A quién le importa con quién hable Akane? —Contestó con desgana. Observó a su alrededor varias tazas pequeñas y botellas de servir sake.— ¿Qué pretendéis hacer con eso?

—Ranma… —Contestó Akane algo intimidada.— No es nada, sólo nos estaban invitando a participar en la ritual de los estudiantes del club de kempo que entran a cursar el último año.

—¡Ahh! —Suspiró entre aburrido y desinteresado.— Y, ¿para qué demonios son las botellas?

—Bueno… —Ella sonrojó de repente.— Inscribimos nuestros nombres en la tabla del gimnasio del Furinkan y…

—Y luego se brinda con sake caliente mientras se cantan canciones. —Yuka ayudó a terminar.

—¿Sake?

—Normalmente las chicas no participan —Continuó explicando Yuka.— Pero en el caso de Akane, al haber vencido a todos los integrantes del equipo de su promoción, le han pedido que participe como uno más.

—Desde luego que ninguna marimacho como ella.

Ranma la observó perturbado sin parecer importarle que fueran el centro de atención de los presentes. Akane apretó los puños con rabia y aventó el contenido del recipiente dentro de su boca mientras intentaba ignorar el insulto.

—Eso es sa-¿sake? ¿Estás loca?

Su prometida miró hacia otro lado indignada. Después lo retó:

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Ranma?

—Nada. —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.— Sólo es que el alcohol te sienta fatal y no me apetece cargar contigo hasta el dojo.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Por un trago de sake?

—En realidad era por tu peso. —Se burló y esquivó hábilmente un vaso que iba enfilado hacia su rostro.

—Raaaaanmaaa, ¿quieres morir verdad?

—Déjalo Yuka, no me importa nada de lo que diga.

Los muchachos del equipo comenzaron a abandonar el parque acompañados de lamentos y resoplidos. Akane se levantó rápidamente y embargada por una furia paulatina se disculpó con Yuka y se despidió comentando que se marchaba a casa. Empezó a andar con presura dirección la residencia Tendo.

—Ey, ¡espérame Akane!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Pe-pero, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadada?

—¿Hace falta que te lo explique? ¡Piérdete!

—Pues…

La que parecía una muchacha pelirroja olvidó conjugar palabras por un momento y se mantuvo siguiendo a la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Akane andaba pisando con fuerza el suelo y con los puños apretados. Vestía un yukata de verano rosa con flores azules y un obi azul a juego. Un kanzashi con forma de mariposa sujetaba parte de su cabello oscuro a un lado de su cabeza. Ranma se adelantó para caminar a su lado y evitó mirarla directamente. Por un tato estuvieron callados y de vez en cuando Rama le lanzaba furtivas contemplaciones. De pronto Akane rompió el silencio.

—Mira que llegas a ser celoso, Ranma.

—¿Y yo por qué iba a estar celoso?

—¡Reconócelo!

—¡Ni hablar! Esos babosos del equipo de kempo tienen un gusto horrible. Era el sake lo que…

—Está bien, está bien. —Lo interrumpió Akane caminando con una sonrisa capciosa.— Pero eres tú quien no aguanta el alcohol… ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió el día de "Romeo y Julieta"?

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Que no aguantas un simple trago de sake y te molesta que yo sí.

—¡¿Cómo que _no_?! Aguanto perfectamente. —Se envalentonó.— He bebido mil veces antes que tú, pedazo de boba.

Akane se detuvo y le observó desafiante.

—Yo no lo vi. La única vez que te vi beber sake besabas el suelo y a Kuno de paso. Pervertido.

Akane se empezó a burlar y una pizca de indignación apareció en el rostro de Ranma.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, vaca burra?

—¿Qué me has llamado? ¿A que no te atreves a repetirlo?

Akane le lanzó una patada que Ranma esquivó con facilidad. Le sacó la lengua desde el aire, con las rodillas encogidas en el salto y Akane miró hacia el piso cansada volteándose. Siguió caminando con una falsa actitud desenfadada. Permanecieron así en silencio, ella caminando delante y él ligeramente por detrás hasta que Akane volvió a romper el silencio.

—¿Serías capaz?

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz. —Contestó él altivo.

Se retaron con la mirada en silencio hasta llegar a la residencia Tendo. Ranma caminaba con las piernas muy abiertas, los puños apretados y oleadas de decisión destilando de sus pasos. El viento de la noche revolvía su pelo de fuego. Las mariposas revolvían su estómago.

Cuando llegaron Ranma cogió la muñeca de su prometida y entre las sombras dos muchachas se adentraron a hurtadillas a través del camino de piedra que dividía el jardín. Todas las luces de la casa parecían apagadas y el único ruido que se percibía a través de la noche era el golpe seco de la canaleta del estanque caer con el peso del agua. Tanteando en la vaporosa penumbra, Ranma condujo a Akane a través del genkan —donde se descalzaron— hacia la sala donde se hallaba la botella que guardaban sus padres y el maestro. A la botella le quedaba algo de líquido; por lo que en aquel momento lo que parecían dos muchachas —una pelirroja y otra morena— se dedicaron una a la otra una sonrisa de complicidad y el brillo de sus sonrisas se alzó entre la oscuridad de la noche. Salieron de puntillas través del shogi que daba al jardín y se dirigieron al dojo, encendieron la luz y se sentaron frente a frente.

Ranma se llevó el borde del vidrio a los labios, inclinó el recipiente y se detuvo antes de que el líquido se vertiera en su boca. Los segundos transcurrieron despacio abrigados por el silencio de la noche.

—¿Y bien?

—Estaba pensando tal vez estaría bien que nos jugásemos algo.

Akane sonrió entre traviesa y expectante.

—¿Algo como qué? ¿Pierde el que se emborrache primero?

—Ni hablar, tú no vas a beber. —Akane intentó protestar pero su prometido le puso la palma de la mano para que le dejara terminar.— Algo como, si me bebo lo que queda de la botella sin emborracharme harás mi tarea toda la semana, corregirás tus modales de marimacho y tu coordinación de gorila.

Ranma recibió un codazo en las costillas y una mueca con sorna.

—¿Por qué no quieres que beba, Ranma? ¿Te da miedo de verdad que una chica aguante más el alcohol que un _hombre_ como tú?

—Para empezar tú no eres una _chica_. —Refunfuñó Ranma.— Además, el reto no consistía en quién de los dos aguanta más la bebida sino en si la aguantaba _yo_.

—Eres un engreído, Ranma. Pero… dados tus antecedentes acepto los términos y si pierdes harás lo que _yo_ diga durante una semana.

—Oye tú… –Ranma entrecerró los ojos y contestó con recelo.— harás lo que _yo_ diga una semana entera porque no pienso perder.

—Pues beberé yo también… ¡tenemos que tener las mismas probabilidades de ganar!

—¡Ni hablar! No vas a beber más. Y no me voy a arriesgar a la posibilidad de estar bajo tus caprichos una semana entera. —Lo siguiente lo dijo en voz baja aunque Akane lo escuchó perfectamente.— No quiero saber el infierno que me esperaría.

El codo ahora se incrustó en su coronilla.

—¡Oye!

—Eso te pasa por bocazas, ¿qué tanto te asusta que te pueda pedir?

—¿Morir por intoxicación te parece poco? Estoy seguro de que me obligarías a comer más de uno de tus mortales venenos.

Ranma sacó la lengua en una mueca de asco y Akane enrojeció de rabia. Cuando su acompañante se percató de su rubor le hundió su dedo índice en la mejilla.

De pronto escucharon un sonido y se volvieron a la vez hacia la entrada del dojo Tendo. Ranma puso una mano sobre la boca de Akane mientras la condujo de un movimiento rápido y preciso a los vestuarios. Se agacharon a un lado de la puerta corredera mientras el sonido de unos pasos se hacía de poco en poco más fuerte hasta que finalmente se dibujaba la figura de Kasumi a la entrada. La hermana mayor de Akane se asomó al interior, comprobó que no había nadie en él y, con expresión de extrañeza, apagó las luces. De este modo la estancia se sumergió en la más profunda penumbra.

—¡MnmfgRambmaaaa!

Ranma quitó la mano de la boca de su prometida. Ambos se debatían entre la sorpresa y el alivio de haber evitado ser encontrados a esas horas y con aquella botella entre manos. Sus ojos se iban acomodando a las sombras de la oscuridad.

Solos. A oscuras. En Silencio.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por más de un instante y descubrieron que, como siempre que su instinto lo requería, estaban aferrados. No era necesario pero sus manos se deslizaron sorprendidas por el contacto. Qué simple y qué casual parecía aquello; se veía como respirar, comer o caminar. Simplemente cuando alguna desagradable sorpresa se avecinaba el instinto los convocaba, el uno al otro y el otro al uno. Se buscaban, se tomaban, se aferraban, en silencio se deseaban.

En ese momento mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban al darse cuenta en la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, se distanciaron unos centímetros y soltaron su agarre.

—Ran… ma…

—Aka…ne…

—Esto…

—Yo… —Hablaron al unísono. Ranma sintió que su mano se había movido sola hasta la mejilla de Akane. Una mano que adivinó demasiado pequeña. Poco varonil.

A Akane no parecía importarle lo más mínimo la forma que asumía su prometido en aquel instante. Alzó su propia mano hasta apoyarla en el dorso de la mano de Ranma. Estaba fría. Los ojos azules y fríos como un iceberg la escrutaban. Estaba asustada.

La pelirroja tomó a Akane de las muñecas y miró el iris nogal con un halo de determinación. Se separó de ella un metro y se empezó a quitar el yukata hasta presentar un atuendo más informal y familiar; camiseta blanca interior y bóxer amarillos con las letras de "boy" enmarcadas bajo la goma. El busto de Ranma se movió con un cierto retraso cuando él se dirigió hacia uno de los platos de ducha. Giró el pomo hasta el agua caliente y a la vez que el vaho formaba una nube el agua se deslizó por su cuerpo. Akane se mantuvo entre la sorpresa y la expectación sin perder cada detalle de la transformación; cómo, en medio del vapor, los hombros se ensancharon, la estatura creció, su pecho se convirtió en una llanura y en la espalda se esbozaron los trazos de múltiples fibras.

Ranma giró el cierre del agua y comenzó a caminar hacia Akane con paso lento pero seguro. Se detuvo. Sus ojos la observaron, como lidiando contra algo, a través de la penumbra y la distancia formando trayecto sorprendente, una ráfaga brillante de tanta intensidad que pocas veces se había dado. El pelo pegado a su rostro mojado, la camiseta pegada a su torso. Finas gotas resbalaban de cada mechón negro, de su ropa, por sus brazos y rociaban el suelo formando una mancha oscura a sus pies descalzos.

Dio un paso. Dos más hasta alcanzarla. Akane levantó la barbilla y Ranma puso una mano tibia en su mejilla. Akane parpadeó una vez y luego sus párpados descendieron como si cargaran pesos mientras los dos se acercaban como nunca se habían acercado. Su nariz apenas rozó la mejilla de ella cuando sonó el ruido.

CRASH

Un golpe de seco seguido de unos pasos se escuchó demasiado cercano. El instinto que en ciertos momentos les unía, en ese instante rompió el momento y les separó como dos imanes del mismo polo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Pa-parece que procede del jardín. —Contestó consternada.

Ranma se dirigió a la salida y Akane le siguió confundida a sus espaldas. Salieron del dojo y vieron quién se encontraba a pie del estanque. Por aquel entonces ellos no lo podían adivinar.

No lo sabían.

No imaginaban que a partir de aquel momento todas sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad.

* * *

**Nueva York-Manhattan**

**7 Febrero 2003 2 a.m.**

En el hotel Ranma Saotome no podía conciliar el sueño. Tras la cena con Tagawa había huido prácticamente como un cobarde patético del restaurante, se había encerrado en la habitación del hotel y, envuelto en una fina capa de sudor, había dado más vueltas que una peonza sobre el colchón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche. Necesitaba descansar para el día duro que le esperaba tras la noche pero le estaba resultando una tarea prácticamente imposible.

En medio de su soledad su cabeza solo representaba un vívido rostro, una imagen. Se repetía, la repetía, la visualizaba, desaparecía y volvía una y otra vez. Se aferraba a ello como una garrapata. Consciente e inconscientemente aquello se repetía como una bobina vieja hasta que se desdibujaba y se volvía a dibujar entre sueños, en duerme vela, en vigilia, en pesadillas.

Cuando no pudo más se puso en pie sudando a mares a pesar de las bajas temperaturas de la ciudad. Su habitación era de un tamaño excesivo para una sola persona pero era la clase de hoteles en los que se hospedaban las personas de su entorno; de grandes dimensiones y divisiones en varios espacios. La descomunal cama se encontraba frente a una panorámica desde las alturas del cruce Broodway con la Sexta. Desde su ventana se atisbaban millones de puntos de luz bajo un cielo negro; tal como si las estrellas se hubieran invertido y descansaran bajo un inmenso océano oscuro. Un pasillo a la izquierda le conducía a un baño con jacuzzi, sauna y grandes espejos. Ranma tomó un vaso de cristal de la repisa del lavabo y rellenándolo con agua del grifo calmó las grietas de su boca seca. Se contempló al espejo distinguiendo sus ojeras, los ojos duros e inexpresivos, abandonados por el color.

_Te he encontrado Akane._

¿La había encontrado? Quizás, como respuesta al cansancio y a la diferencia horaria, su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada ¿Era realmente Akane? Sin embargo ese rostro le era inconfundible. El iris color chocolate. El olor a primavera. Esa piel pálida. ¿Había realmente, sin proponérselo, encontrado a Akane?

_Te he encontrado sin querer buscarte._

No, nunca jamás la había buscado. Pese a que en su adolescencia lo hubiera hecho y lo había hecho a ojos vendados después nunca la volvió a buscar. Desde hacía tiempo se empeñaba en pensar que había dejado de existir para él. No quería beber más agua de la tragedia pero después de lo que pasó así era como debían ser las cosas. No podía permitir que nada atravesase esa capa que minuciosamente había tejido a su alrededor. El daño, la debilidad, eran sensaciones que hace ya tiempo había desechado. No. No podía permitir que ella atravesase de nuevo su pecho, esa vía imperfecta hacia su corazón. Aunque ni si quiera podía decirse que realmente quedara corazón. Si no había, nada podía dañarle.

_Pero en el fondo yo... lo deseaba tanto... Yo deseaba verte._

Pero, inconscientemente, la deseaba en silencio. Deseaba verla por una vez más desde hacía muchos años. Había soñado con ello miles de veces, lo había imaginado en secreto y en silencio. Permanecían en su mente muchas de sus imágenes y había fantaseado más de una vez con ello. Claro que lo había deseado, hablar con ella, exigirle cosas que no tenía derecho a exigir y por encima de todas las cosas preguntarle por qué.

_¿Por qué, Akane?_

Porque a pesar de todo finalmente Akane, la muchacha que había sido su prometida, le había abandonado.

* * *

N/A

Lo de los vestuarios en el dojo me lo saqué de la manga, pido perdón por ello, pero necesitaba crear una escena de tensión. Muchas gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí.

Abrazos,

Paula


	4. Chapter 4

**La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón...**

**... es fingir que no tienes uno**

**Capítulo 3**

**Nerima. Tokio.**

**23 Marzo 1994 – 1 a.m.**

Ranma se sintió mareado cuando vio que casi la entera aldea de Joketzu se había congregado en interior del café gato. ¿Por qué aquel concejo había tenido lugar en Nerima? ¿Para qué lo habían ido a buscar aquella noche? Ninguna respuesta se le antojaba coherente por aquel instante. Por lo tanto se dedicó a estudiar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Las amazonas eran de una variabilidad considerable: jóvenes y hermosas, jóvenes y no tan bellas, no tan jóvenes y hermosas y todas las posibles combinaciones existentes de estos factores. Las mujeres conformaban un círculo amenazador en torno al muchacho. Las sillas y mesas del Nekohanten habían sido apiladas hacia un lado del restaurante para obtener el suficiente espacio para la asamblea. Al principio las amazonas discutían a la vez con palabras incomprensibles. Algunas hablaban con tono solemne y otras gritaban de forma estridente pero las miradas casi siempre concluían en él. De pronto una mujer algo más joven que Cologne se acercó hasta él y le habló en un cuasi admirable japonés.

—¿Entonces tú eres aquel que hizo caer al Fénix? —La pregunta claramente era retórica. El silencio se hizo de pronto mientras la mujer ponía la palma extendida en el esternón del chico. Ranma gruñó dando un paso atrás.

—¿Qué demonios cree que hace?

—Chico. —Expresó otra mujer, más joven y con fuerte acento, salió del círculo y avanzó hacia él.— Ser muy fuerte.

—Chico de la coleta. Tú eres el que baila la danza del dragón. —Un dedo desde el grupo de mujeres lo acusó culpable.

—Aquel que baila la danza de dragón deberá vivir en guerra, deberá servir al pueblo de la guerra. —Manifestó otra mujer desde el círculo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablan estas trastornadas? —Estalló Ranma con violencia y dirigió su mirada repleta de incomprensión a la matriarca Cologne.

—Yerno, —La vieja y pequeña amazona se acercó hacia él con tres saltos sobre su retorcido bastón.— has sido elegido como hombre entre los hombres. Tienes el honor de recibir a las más poderosas de nuestra aldea que han venido hasta aquí sólo para ofrecerte un presente y un trato.

—Gracias. Pero de ningún modo me interesan tratos con amazonas. —Ranma dio gran paso hacia el frente para macharse pero el filo de una espada se posó con la suavidad de una mariposa sobre su barbilla.

—Poder ser muy persuasiva. —La mujer de antes, la de la dicción característica, sujetaba la empuñadura.— Sí. Escuchar lo que tener que decir.

—El trato es; —Comenzó a explicar la vieja mientras los cabellos largos y oscuros se ondulaban de un lado a otro. —cura de la maldición de Jusenkyo por herederos para nuestra tribu.

—El yerno pasará a ser verdadero heredero por ley. ¿Qué te parece, yerno? ¿Tentador? ¿Qué dices a ello? —Preguntó Cologne observándolo seriamente.

De repente una sucesión de voces de mujeres se avecinó como una cascada sonora por delante y por encima del sonido de sus propios y agitados pensamientos. Se escucharon suspiros, maldiciones, pero por encima de ello frases sin sentido y profecías.

—Vivirás en Joketzu.

—Viajaremos. Esta misma noche.

—Está escrito: aquel que hará caer al Fénix traerá la próspera batalla a la tribu de las amazonas.

—Sí...

—¿Y si me niego? –Preguntó Ranma ceñudo; con el humor propio de un guerrero y adelantándose a probables posibilidades— ¿y si me da igual vuestra estúpida cura? ¿y si no dejo que ninguna amazona estúpida me chantajeé?

Un silencio sepulcral fue seguido de decenas de voces. Gestos de furia hacían énfasis a las palabras desafiantes de las amazonas. Hablaron solapándose unas sobre otras en un japonés rabioso; algunas simplemente ratificando a otras. Las palabras caían y se arremolinaban como las hojas en otoño.

—¿De verdad este muchacho ser el que hizo caer al fénix?

—No nos subestimes.

—No.

—Vas a traernos la guerra quieras o no.

—Ser a las malas si hacer falta.

—Si ser el de la danza del dragón no deber subestimar a las amazonas de Joketzu.

—No.

—Nos subestimas querido yerno… —La anciana se desplazó con ayuda de su bastón hasta la alacena de madera roída; la barrera de mujeres se hizo a ambos lados formando un camino que le permitió el paso. La vieja extrajo del cajón un marco de fotos sucio. El marco portaba el retrato de una bella joven. Ranma no necesitó mirarlo con atención para saber de quién se trataba; era su vieja foto de Akane, la que había llevado con él durante su viaje al Monte Fénix. Se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado a las manos de aquella vieja mientras se atragantaba de rabia.— Tenemos motivos para pensar que quieres colaborar con nosotras.

—Sí. —Ratificó una de ellas mientras lo observaba con altanería.— Eso parecer.

Otra de las amazonas bastante joven salió del círculo y se adelantó desde las demás acercándose a Ranma e inspeccionándolo como si fuera un insecto. Las tres amazonas que se localizaban a su lado; la vieja, la del fuerte acento y la joven dictaminaron la sentencia.

—No sólo ganarás una cura.

—Dormirás con una verdadera guerrera.

—Y chica evitar la muerte.

Ranma hizo rechinar sus dientes hasta alcanzar dolor en la mandíbula. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas pero la rabia le impedía dar con una rápida huida y una fácil decisión. Evitó perder los estribos sin parar de observar desafiante a la matriarca de Joketzu. Las maldijo una a una por lo bajo y de reojo buscó a Shampoo. No tuvo éxito.

—Querido yerno. No sé qué estás pensando pero te recomiendo que pienses muy bien tus próximos movimientos. Dos de mis guerreras están a la espera de mis órdenes para salir en busca de la chica Tendo. —La vieja sonrió con nostalgia. Ranma permaneció impasible. Intentó no dejarse afectar.

_Sonríe vieja, aprovecha y sonríe. Porque quiero que tus lágrimas y las de todas estas brujas sean lo último que veas._

Su comisura izquierda se elevó ligeramente del plano de sus labios. Observó por última vez alrededor y dejó escapar su risa más despectiva.

—Momia milenaria, ¡¿qué le hace pensar puede amenazarme?!

Cologne sonrió con un gesto de condescendencia.

—Yen-Ting, Bai-Luo, id a por ella. —Ordenó y dos muchachas jóvenes, alguna de las que habían hablado antes, salieron del círculo.

—¡No lo permitiré! —Ranma se abalanzó con celeridad pero una multitud de brazos lo retuvo a medio camino. Se resistió con furia desencajando la mandíbula. En aquel momento su existencia perdió flexibilidad, sentía pánico por aquella amenaza, y la entereza que había querido aparentar se fue por el retrete.

—Te creía más inteligente, yerno. ¿Creíste que me podías engañar tan fácilmente? —La vieja tomó un antiguo pergamino entre sus dedos y lo observó con cierta devoción. —Nunca imaginé que tú, el yerno, serías aquél del que hablan los antiguos manuscritos. Eso, querido yerno, lo cambia todo.

—¡No sé de qué me habla! —Se revolvió con fuerza liberándose momentáneamente de su agarre. Algunas amazonas le soltaron pero otras, velozmente, le volvieron a atrapar. —¡Haga de una maldita vez que estas brujan me suelten!

—El que hará caer al Fénix traerá prospera guerra a la tribu de las amazonas. —Recitó Cologne como un mantra ignorando sus quejas.— En otras circunstancias no hubiera recurrido nunca a la bajeza de este tipo de amenazas, yo también le tengo aprecio a la chica Tendo, –Expresó con cierta tristeza en un intento por justificarse.— Pero esto se superpone a tus deseos y a los míos.

—¿Qué demonios pretende?

–Vendrás con nosotros a Joketzu. Tú decides si por las buenas o por las malas.

_No permitiré que nadie involucre a Akane. Ella debe quedar lejos de todo esto._

* * *

**Nueva York-Manhattan**

**9 Febrero 2003 8 p.m.**

Los días en el occidente habían pasado de forma precipitada y aún se debatía entre olvidar ciertas cosas o enfrentar de una maldita vez el temible pasado. La fusión se había producido sin percances como ya adelantó desde el primer día. El objetivo de su viaje se había cumplido con creces y su actuación, de la que no se esperaba menos, había sido un éxito. Las reuniones habían dado frutos positivos y al día siguiente, viajaría a Japón arrastrando consigo desde esa ciudad un triunfo más entre sus manos. Sin embargo pese a todos los puntos positivos, un sentimiento descorazonador lo sometía. Bien podía concentrarse en los cálculos de pérdidas y beneficios de los próximos cinco años del próximo proyecto. Pero al final del día el sabor amargo de la boca no desaparecía.

A nadie le gusta la soledad, pero Ranma Saotome había aprendido que no quería hacer amigos a cualquier precio. Había hecho de su vida un terreno yermo, un erial baldío del que no sabía si quería y si podía salir. ¿Dónde habían quedado esas locuras de su adolescencia? ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese grupo de locos que años atrás lo acompañaban sin dejarle solo? Todo eso se había esfumado al igual que sus sueños. Al igual que ella.

Y sin embargo, ocurrió. Fue un impulso primigenio, tal vez lo hice en trance pero… durante su última noche en aquel país ajeno, una fuerza sobrenatural gobernó sus pasos hasta conducirlo de nuevo a aquel restaurante. Se mantuvo indeciso a escasos metros de la entrada observando con gesto adusto y desconfiado la puerta. Desplazó su mirada a la placa de la entrada, el cobertizo que sobresalía de la pared un par de metros por encima del suelo y la placa del restaurante que decía "Naomi". Leyó vagamente más carteles de certificados de calidad, excelencia, e incluso otra placa que certificaba e lugar como el primer restaurante japonés de la ciudad.

Estuvo parado por un tiempo indescifrable a una distancia prudencial a medio camino entre la incertidumbre y la decisión. Apretó sus puños abrigados por unos guantes de cuero negro. La nieve helada caía desde el cielo. Las bajas temperaturas y la inactividad hacían que su piel comenzara a doler por el frío y que los dedos de los pies se sintieran entumecidos.

_Akane._

En su refugio de incertidumbre Ranma repasaba cada uno de los motivos por los cuales no debía entrar. La incomodidad, el pasado volver, el desfilar de los años, las pesadillas, la ausencia de palabras. El miedo. Un camino tan largo como doloroso que no debería volver a recorrer. Y no valía la pena tan solo por volver a verla una vez más. Volver a ver su rostro y preguntarle por qué.

_¿Por qué?_

La gente pasaba a ambos flancos de la figura plantada frente al restaurante. Como si de una cámara puesta a modo rápido se tratara, desde una perspectiva elevada se podía observar las decenas de caminantes que franqueaban a aquel estilizado hombre en medio de la acera. La gente lo adelantaba hacia una dirección y hacia la opuesta; mientras que él, totalmente inmóvil, observaba algún punto fijo del cielo sin ver realmente nada. Y así la noche transcurría, la nieve caía y el flujo de gente decrecía.

_Si no entro…_

Debía entrar. Entrar y enfrentar aquello que debía enfrentar. Sólo eran los fantasmas de su mente lo que le asustaba, que crecían y crecían hasta convertirse en gigantes. La realidad seguro que era mucho más fácil. Un juego de críos. Pasaría página. Enterraría los fantasmas. El viento arrastraría cenizas del olvido.

Pero, ¿y si no entraba?

_Si no entro…_

_Seguiré viviendo el sueño que pertenece a este invierno eterno y nunca acabará. Seguiré siendo parte de esta nieve que cae del cielo y que no se derretirá nunca._


	5. Chapter 5

**La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón...**

**... es fingir que no tienes uno **

**Capítulo 4**

_Aquel que baila la danza del dragón hará caer al Fénix desde los cielos._

_Y, bajo la canción de la lluvia, pisará la tierra gris de Joketzu._

_Brillará tanto como la luna en una noche sin estrellas ni niebla._

_Levantará mil veces su baile en el cielo, bajo el ardiente calor del verano._

_Desnudará el alma de la mujer guerrera, se impregnará en su poder, lo convertirá en belleza._

_Dejará en su vientre la semilla de la fuerza._

_Hará temblar los cimientos de la tierra._

_Y traerá próspera y eterna guerra._

**Decálogo de profecías y revelaciones de la tribu de Joketzu. Volumen II, Capítulo 5 ****_El que baila la danza del dragón_**

* * *

**Jokeztu. China**

**Abril 1994**

La aldea de Joketzu casi siempre se ocultaba en el abrigo de una niebla espesa. Esta niebla al atardecer se deslizaba sobre el lomo de los valles; huyendo de los picos y desfiladeros para caer en forma de agua sobre los pastos y los lagos. Al amanecer las nubes acariciaban la aldea, que descansaba sobre la ladera de una montaña, y vuelta a empezar. Era excepcional, en aquellas tierras, cuando el sol asomaba a través de las montañas y las nubes – lo que también era paradójico— porque durante el tiempo que Ranma estuvo viviendo en la aldea de las amazonas, observó el astro brillar en lo alto del cielo en cinco ocasiones.

Este hecho siempre coincidía con la sustitución de la niebla por una fuerte tormenta que concedía litros de lluvia a los campos de cultivo. Cuando la lluvia amainaba, el cielo oscuro se agrietaba y de aquellas heridas brotaba una luz que inundaba el campo de color. Allí era cuando brillaba el sol, y esa luz siempre le recordaba a Ranma la sonrisa de Akane. Le recordaba porque iluminaba el pueblo y las tierras, inundando el horizonte de colores que pensaba que no existían en aquella región gris.

Ese día aquello ocurrió y fue la primera vez que lo vio. Suaves rayos de sol lamieron su rostro somnoliento. Esta luz se colaba por las rendijas de madera descompuesta de la choza donde lo mantenían confinado; consecuencia de su propia arrogancia y persistencia. La intensa luz lo despertó del todo y quedó grabada en sus ojos azules. Pero él además veía otra cosa distinta.

_Es cierto que tu sonrisa me llena de luz. _

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensar algo tan absurdamente cursi pero, después de algunos días de aislamiento y de pesares, el sol había traído su sonrisa. Aquel tibio calor del sol le recordó aquella verdad como un templo, que llevaba rumiando día tras día desde que llegó allí.

_Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane…_

A cámara lenta se deslizaban sus recuerdos. Todos los besos que deseaba darle. Todos los momentos en los que ella estaba a su lado. Quería volver estar a su lado para protegerla. La necesitaba.

_Yo… quiero… yo quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa. Necesito volverte a ver. _Necesito_ volver._

_Te necesito Akane… Yo necesito estar a tu lado._

La lógica aplastante de su necesidad volvió a prender la chispa de la ira. Ya pasaba demasiado tiempo desde que no encontraba un plan efectivo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿días?, ¿semanas? Observó por la rendija de la madera las dos amazonas que siempre custodiaban su puerta. Una de ellas, más joven que la otra, sujetaba un gun entre las manos. La otra sostenía paralelo a su cuerpo un guan dao apuntando con su filo al cielo. Se volvió frustrado hacia el pequeño espacio en el que llevaba encerrado tiempo indeterminado. Una simple manta roída en el suelo y un vaso vacío eran todo el contenido de la estancia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza hilvanándose el seso para buscar alguna condenada solución. Dormía demasiado y allí encerrado no podía hacer nada. Pensó, pensó, hurgó en todos sus pensamientos para poder crear un plan mínimamente sostenible. Recapituló…

Una treintena de mujeres lo habían escoltado bajo amenazas hasta Joketzu. Aquellas brujas se tomaban demasiadas molestias como para poder cuestionarles la relevancia de sus estúpidas predicciones. Al principio, al poco tiempo de llegar, ellas lo habían tratado con cuestionable dulzura. Solían tener palabras más o menos agradables con él, dentro de lo que cabe esperar de aquella cultura, pero sobre todo intentaban comprar su colaboración con comida. No había día en el que no lo agasajaran con ostentosos platos, deliciosas frutas, manjares para su paladar acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, Ranma no se había mantenido quieto y receptivo. Por ello, tras el tercer intento por escapar las cosas cambiaron diametralmente. Ya no obtuvo más platos exquisitos y la amabilidad de las mujeres desapareció de un momento otro. Lo encerraron y ante sus negativas por colaborar sólo se sucedían los golpes, las amenazas y las conductas hostiles. De todo un ejército de amazonas.

De pronto la puerta de la choza se abrió entrando aquella misma joven que le llenaba el vaso de agua y curaba sus magulladuras todos los días. Tenía el pelo largo y atado en una trenza espesa. Los ojos eran oscuros de un rojo sangre.

Ranma se percató de una necesidad urgente y llamó su atención.

—Oye. Te-tengo que… —Enrojeció.—Ir al baño…

Ella pareció no enterarse de nada en absoluto. Le observó con cierta confusión en sus pupilas. De modo que Ranma, avergonzado, tuvo que hacer el gesto de incontinencia. Ella pareció percatarse, le ofreció una sonrisa tan amable como nacarada y, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que la siguiera, lo condujo a la salida. Masculló algo en mandarín incomprensible para Ranma a las amazonas que custodiaban la choza. De este modo las amazonas lo transfirieron a los, digamos que, servicios públicos de aquella aldea; una suerte de agujero en el suelo rodeado de madera algo podrida. Lo empujaban de forma hostil con el mango de sus armas, recelosas de acercarse al muchacho.

Cuando Ranma una vez acabó las dos amazonas lo volvieron a escoltar a la cabaña. Se permitió entonces tomar una panorámica de su posición antes de entrar de nuevo a su presidio. La cabaña donde lo mantenían cautivo estaba situada en el valle entre dos sinuosas lomas; rodeada de pequeñas parcelas de cultivo de arroz en terraza. Sin embargo no estaba demasiado lejos del campo de entrenamiento de las guerreras amazonas. A unos doscientos metros se elevaba la plataforma cilíndrica de las que ellas se valían para sus combates. Su situación era estratégica; ciertamente alejada del poblado, pero próxima al corazón de su ejército. Solo por si se le ocurría cometer alguna tontería. Aquel era el motivo por el cual había desistido de huir otra vez. Había fracasado estrepitosamente las tres primeras veces. Y, con honestidad, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para seguir soportando los golpes y escuchando de cuántas formas le podrían partir el cuello a Akane Tendo. Se maldijo a una velocidad de mil veces por segundo. Debía encontrar otro plan.

Cuando penetró a la choza la muchacha de la trenza se encontraba saliendo de ella con la manta sucia sobre la que dormía el chico. A los pocos minutos entró depositando una manta limpia y un plato caliente de sopa con fideos. De repente tuvo una idea. Antes de que ella emprendiera la marcha Ranma llamó su atención atrapando su muñeca. Ella se sobresaltó un poco.

—E-espera… Xiè..xie. —Le agradeció él en un torpe mandarín.

Ella pareció sonrojarse pero no se marchó en aquel instante. —Bú kèqi — Permaneció plantada delante de él, algo abochornada, un segundo antes de dar el paso definitivo hacia la puerta. Ranma pensó en no desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven se detuvo y volteó a verlo haciendo un gesto de no entenderle. A lo que Ranma se colocó una mano en el pecho, en un gesto de señalarse a sí mismo.

—Ranma Saotome, ¿ves? Yo, Ranma Saotome.

—Mao Xing.

La joven sonrió de forma enigmática. Prácticamente era una niña por lo que Ranma sintió la punzada de la culpabilidad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas y alzó la mano en un gesto de amistad. Ella pegó la barbilla al pecho abochornada.

Quiso aprovechar su distracción y moverse para agarrar a la niña del cuello por la espalda. Sería demasiado fácil bloquear su respiración con su antebrazo y presionar aquel punto en el occipital. Sería demasiado fácil hacer aquello pero a la vez era tan difícil... No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de utilizar a aquella muchacha para presionar a las amazonas. Con toda seguridad esta vez lo escucharían. Oh, estaba seguro de que lo harían. Lamentablemente, mientras atravesaba el camino torcido de su indecisión ella le sonrió con inocencia.

—Has-hasta mañana. —Expresó en un torpe japonés con una sonrisa antes de abandonar la estancia.

Ranma no pudo hacer nada. En el límite de su desesperación se odió a si mismo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba escapar. Necesitaba volver. Ya estaba harto de todo aquello. Harto de sus malditas leyes, de sus profecías, de soportar sus amenazas.

Quería recuperar el control de su vida.

Observó por encima del plano de su mirada un pequeño reptil esconderse entre la madera oscura. El animal era de un tono oscuro velado. Sus pupilas de serpiente se contraían a la espera de algo. En milésimas de segundo se abalanzó sobre una pequeña araña. El insecto quedó aplastado en sus fauces antes de desaparecer en la garganta. Aquel acto sumamente natural y primigenio le llevó a otra idea. Un depredador a la espera. Una estrategia. No tenía nada que perder.

_Seré como un camaleón. Mi mentira será su verdad. Mi sonrisa no será más que una pose._

Los ojos azules de pronto adquirieron un brillo grisáceo. Aquella idea que comenzaba a sembrar poco a poco echaba raíces y a gestarse en un plan. Un fanatismo inesperado poco a poco se apoderaba de su mente. Si lo pensaba fríamente hasta era simple. Casi estúpida. Pero brillante.

_Akane… por favor, espérame. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por volver lo antes posible y librarme de este ejército de brujas. Las destrozaré. Las destrozaré una a una._

La idea se comenzó a extender como un virus. Incombustible y altamente infecciosa. Esperanzadora. Al principio era pequeña pero más tarde se agrandaría hasta obsesionarlo. Después, el verdadero mundo comenzaría de poco en poco a dejar de ser real. Aquello progresaría en su interior para definir a Ranma.

O para _destruirlo_.

A partir de aquel día todo comenzó a ocurrir muy rápido.

* * *

**Nueva York-Manhattan**

**9 Febrero 2003 **

Sentía que _debía_ entrar_._

Sus piernas fueron torpes en el primer paso. Sus dedos temblaron cuando abrió la puerta de la antesala y cuando alcanzó a la metre de la entrada su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en sus sienes. Todo el rato una mano parecía estrangular su garganta.

—Buenas noches caballero, ¿mesa reservada?— escuchó un japonés perfecto y atisbó entre la niebla de su mente una sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza.

Como si de un deja vú se tratase siguió a la mujer a través de aquellas mismas angostas escaleras, a través de los pasillos con biombos, a lo largo del mismo escenario de tres días atrás. Se sentía muerto de los nervios y a la vez preso de una terrible impaciencia. De modo que se detuvo a mitad de camino, sin saber muy bien si continuar, darse la vuelta o huir sin contemplaciones. Toda la vida se había jactado de ser valiente cuando sabía que en realidad para algunas cuestiones era un cobarde. Había un regimiento de razones para huir, pero, ¿por qué no podía de una vez salir de dudas?, ¿no era mejor que ella respondiese por una vez a sus preguntas? Saber la verdad después de todos esos años, ¿no supondría un descanso? Quizás aquello podría devolver algo de calma a la retorcida procesión que llevaba por dentro. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, levantó la barbilla mirando hacia el frente. Carraspeó.

—Disculpe pero… en realidad buscaba una persona que trabaja aquí.

La mujer se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y volteó despacio.

—¿Disculpe? —Preguntó.

—Estaba buscando a una…—Dudó un segundo antes de continuar.— vieja amiga. Me pareció verla trabajando aquí hace exactamente tres días. Su nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo.

La mujer se detuvo pensando por un instante.

—No me suena en absoluto. Quizás esté en un turno distinto o que sea nueva.— Su rostro pareció iluminarse con alguna idea.— Espere un segundo señor, voy a preguntar a la responsable de servicio.

En unos segundos que parecieron horas la mujer volvió acompañada de una joven vestida con un komon dorado. Su pelo corto estaba teñido de color amarillo, su cara era pálida y llevaba los ojos maquillados de negro. Ella hizo una corta reverencia desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Lamento comunicarle que —Confesó con suave voz.— aquí no trabaja ni trabajaba nadie con ese nombre.

—Pe-pero… yo… la vi….

—Quizás se confundió.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza negando con algo de violencia.

—No. No es posible.

—¿Cómo dice que era su amiga?

—Ella es… —Observó a la joven intentando visualizar el rostro de Akane. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Un agudo dolor comenzó a palpitar en sus sienes. El dolor fue acompañado de un extraño zumbido y la escalera comenzó a multiplicarse en sus ojos. De pronto hacía demasiado calor.— es… es igual. Disculpen las molestias.

Se disculpó con una reverencia que sostuvo por un tiempo y después emprendió una evasión rápida. El camino de vuelta a la calle se le hizo corto. Los pasos se le enredaban en su marcha por procurar ser raudos y el dolor no le abandonaba por más que luchaba por deshacerse de él. Al abrir la puerta una bofetada de aire glacial del invierno golpeó poderosamente su cuerpo y él golpeó de vuelta a la noche neoyorquina con el vapor de su aliento. El frio pálido de la noche y Ranma; Ranma y el vapor que disipaba de su respiración discontinua. Parecía como si el frío se llevase consigo poco a poco el fuego de su miedo. Parecía disputar con él la poca cordura que le restaba.

—¡Señor!

No pudo evitar el sobresalto. Tan sumido en su propia mente turbada que su instinto de kempoísta lo había abandonado en aquel duro invierno. La señorita del pelo amarillo lo había alcanzado en la calle.

—¡Señor! —Repitió con las mejillas rosadas por aire cortante. —Se ha marchado sin dejarme explicarle. Creo que es posible que usted buscase a Kanna

—Yo no… —Contestó ofuscado. Parpadeó incrédulo observando a la muchacha con el komon dorado. En la calle a la temperatura era muy baja y la muchacha exhalaba vapor desde sus labios. —No pretendía causar problemas…

—Verá señor usted… quiero decir… sus ojos azules tan poco comunes me han recordado a algo que me dijo una vez Kanna.

—¿Quién es Kanna? Lo siento, creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona.

—Kanna muchas veces hablaba metafóricamente. —Dijo sin parecer escucharle. —Ya sabe usted cómo son los artistas de enigmáticos. Tampoco es como si hablase de ella misma continuamente.

—Yo... Me tengo que ir…

—Es recelosa de su vida privada. Pero creo que siempre confió mucho en mí, es más, me atrevería a afirmar que realmente confió en mí. Verá no todo el mundo es capaz de bailar y cantar de esa manera.

—¿De qué me está hablando?

—Ella tiene ese don especial, ¿sabe?—Expresaba la muchacha sin darle tregua, embebida en su propio entusiasmo.— Es capaz de emocionar a las personas con su voz. Es una voz que transporta, que engrandece. Es a la vez tan dulce y tan triste que no lo sé explicar. Por eso creo que debería escucharla usted por sí mismo.

—Lo siento, —Contestó aturdido. El zumbido de sus oídos no le había abandonado del todo.— pero yo no tengo tiempo. Mi avión sale en unas horas.

—Oh…es una lástima. —Lamentó la muchacha. Rebuscó algo en los pliegues de su komon y extrajo una libreta junto a unos papeles. Le entregó uno de ellos.— Si saca tiempo, creo que no se arrepentirá. Es su última noche en la ciudad.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y volvió a entrar el establecimiento abandonando a Ranma. Observaba con sorpresa y casi con admiración el folleto arrugado en sus dedos. Casi podría decir que la escrutaba con religiosidad. A pesar de ser tarde los transeúntes circulaban por sus costados. Los copos de nieve caían. El ruido de la multitud desaparecía bajo un murmullo de fondo, lejano, distante.

El frío, el miedo, el extraño zumbido lo abandonó en un intento de algún dios caprichoso por confundirlo. En su mano palpitante arrugaba el papel sin medir sus fuerzas. Un evento. No muy lejos de allí. Una imagen. Y en el centro de la misma resplandecía la sonrisa de Akane.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Xièxie: Gracias

Bú kèqi: De nada

Gun: Especie de bastón chino para artes marciales

Guan Dao: Arma formada por un bastón con una hoja de filo curvado.

Cuando he releído mi historia completa me he dado cuenta de que es un poco complicada. Tengo escritos muchos fragmentos, casi 100 páginas pero me di cuenta que mis fragmentos eran situaciones inconexas que requerían de más situaciones para poder ser comprendidas en la totalidad del hilo argumental. Mi idea inicial era contar estas situaciones que llevaron a Ranma a estar separado de Akane pero creo que necesito escribir más para que se pueda entender. Me esforzaré mucho para que quede comprensible.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews.

Paula.


	6. Chapter 6

**La mejor forma de que te rompan el corazón...**

**... es fingir que no tienes uno**

**Capítulo 5**

**En algún lugar de la cuna del canto.**

**Verano 1997**

La garganta aclamaba. Pero es que dolía. Y no sabía por cuánto debía esperar.

Se asomó por la ventana para admirar el paisaje sin abandonar la postura. Le picaba el pliegue de su falda pero aguantó sin rascarse ni abandonar su constancia. Y mientras, una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba a través de la suavidad de su mejilla. Sus manos sujetaban la barra y seguía de puntillas.

—¡Los hombros rectos! —La voz irrumpió de pronto en la sala y volvió a dictaminar órdenes. Así que ella estiró los hombros mientras crujía su espalda. Desde los pies ascendieron de nuevo aquellas descargas, primero el hormigueo, después la punzante molestia.

—¡Sonríe niña!

Modificó el gesto con una engañosa tentativa de sonrisa. Su tutor pareció percatarse de ello.

—¿Esa es una sonrisa? ¡Más bien es la cara de asco de un mono! ¡Diez minutos más en la misma posición!

No pudo más. Sus lágrimas se agolparon bajo los párpados y comenzó a llorar un río de impotencia.

—No puedo. De verdad. —Contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.— Lo he intentado Malaw. Pero no puedo, yo sólo quería… cantar…

—¡¿Así tan rápido te rindes?! ¡¿Así es como pretendes conseguir alcanzar tus sueños?!

La muchacha se mantuvo por unos segundos en la posición que le había ordenado su instructor. Separó las manos de la barra y las alzó sobre su cabeza; apoyada sobre el suelo de madera nogal con la punta de los pies mantenía las piernas levemente arqueadas. El lacio cabello azabache rozaba sus hombros. Después se derrumbó hacia el suelo y quedó sentada sobre sus talones con el rostro escondido en las palmas de sus manos.

—Oh, no puedo Malaw… lo siento… de verdad que hoy no puedo…

—Niña. ¿Acaso quieres que lo piense?, ¿quieres que no tenga esperanzas en ti? ¡Esperas que piense que después de todo me equivoqué contigo!, ¡quizás no te debí dar esta oportunidad hace meses cuando acudiste a mí llena de esos inexistentes sueños!

La observó con una dureza exagerada, sobreactuada. Hizo el amago de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—E- espera ¡No te vayas! —Ella alzó un brazo. Con el rostro compungido le intentó convencer.— ¡Lo conseguiré Malaw! ¡Te lo juro! Pero hoy… hoy necesito un respiro. A partir de mañana me esforzaré hasta la extenuación, ¡seré la mejor!

Sonó del todo convincente. Malaw, aquel senegalés de casi dos metros y complexión extraordinaria, se acercó dos pasos a la joven, la observó asumir una falsa sonrisa y unos ánimos ilusorios sacados ¿Quién sabía de dónde tomaba la fuerza esa joven? Lo que parecía ser un gesto de ternura se esbozó en su rostro.

—Está bien niña Akane. Te daré una tarde de tregua.

Ella, sobre sus talones, asintió con una sonrisa y un movimiento fuerte de barbilla. Pero por más sonrisa que pretendía fingir la desolación se aplacaba en sus ojos. Aquellas pozas marrones aguardaban el dolor de un animal herido, desahuciado. Sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer?

Ella negó con la cabeza y el pelo negro cuervo flotó lacio alrededor de su cabeza.

—Gracias Malaw, pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

—Un desafortunado pero inevitable encuentro. —Dijo el senegalés con severidad en su rostro. —Pero te hará madurar.

—Me odia, Malaw… ella me ha dicho que él me odia.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que te ha dicho esa cocinera de pizzas?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Okonomiyakis, Malaw.

—Es igual. El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

—Estaba muy enfadada. Yo le destrocé aun pensando que yo era la víctima y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Él la tomó suavemente de la barbilla.

—Ese es su problema y no el tuyo.

—Yo… tengo miedo. —Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir desde sus ojos formando un barniz salado sobre sus pómulos.— Tengo miedo. Quería huir de mi pasado, dejarlo todo a atrás. Y mi pasado me ha alcanzado.

—El miedo no es algo malo, te dice lo débil que ahora eres. Una vez que conoces tu debilidad puedes volverte más fuerte de lo que habías imaginado.

Akane se abrazó a sí misma.

Apartó de su ser el llanto abrazando también una sonrisa. Y comenzó a cantar esa canción. La canción que sonaba por aquel entonces en su mente. Evitó explotar en llanto gracias a concentrarse en el tono, en el ritmo, en el compás. Paso a paso, nota a nota, recuerdo tras recuerdo. El senegalés la acompañó siguiéndola con suaves coros hasta que ella terminó. Suspiró más tranquila aún de rodillas en el suelo; con los tobillos separados de sus muslos. El senegalés se mantuvo firme con la mirada extraviada por la ventana.

—Malaw, ¿de verdad crees que he sido cobarde? Huí de todo y de todos… sin ser capaz de dar la cara a nadie.

—Niña Akane, no eres cobarde, sólo has ido en busca de tus sueños.

—Es cierto, pero yo me siento culpable.

—Tu mundo es sólo lo que haces de él.— Malaw se encaminó hacia la salida dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abandonar. –No todo lo que sientes es realidad ni todo lo que sueñas es fantasía. Levántate, sobreponte y sonríe al mundo. Esa sonrisa lo cambiará todo y mañana será otro día.

* * *

**3 años antes.**

**Nagoya**

**Febrero 14. 1994**

**El amor para que sea auténtico debe costar. Si no es auténtico no cuesta, ¿verdad?**

Las clases eran intensas. El trabajo a tiempo parcial agotador. Casi permanecía fuera de sol a sol pero lo prefería. Mantenía entonces su mente tranquila, concentrada, libre. Pero el cansancio era máximo. Aquello de haber empezado tan tarde a practicar no iba en su favor; todos los tutores le exigían más que a los demás. Así que finalmente los tutores y las clases terminaban por agotarla. Por si fuera poco además de las clases y el trabajo intentaba entrenar todos los días, para no abandonar el mundo de las artes a un lado. Y así los días la dejaban rendida y sin ganas de ver televisión, salir a hacer vida social, leer o cocinar. Normalmente tomaba algún onigiri de camino a su apartamento y cuando llegaba se descalzaba, daba tres pasos y caía sobre su cara en el sofá.

El apartamento era diminuto pero era lo único que se podía pagar. Por suerte el nivel de vida era más bajo en Nagoya que en Tokio. Y aun así le costaba reunir el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir mensualmente. No derrochaba en caprichos, viajes o elementos superficiales; pero tampoco tenía tiempo de disfrutarlos. Apenas hablaba con la gente de su pasado y pocas amistades había entablado de cara al futuro. Llamaba a los Tendo tres veces al mes, hablaba más con Kasumi, menos Nabiki y casi nada con Soun. Aunque era por razones de la culpa que ella misma se infligía. La autocondena por haber roto lazos, huido de manera impulsiva y sin mirar atrás. Pero es que aquel verano ese daño le había empujado hacia un horizonte tan incierto como torcido.

Solía pensar en el futuro mientras babeaba un rato de cara al sofá. Consistía en decidir no más allá de pocas semanas, si debía salir a tomar algo con amigos aquella semana o cuándo iría a visitar a sus hermanas. No había ido más de una vez por año desde que se marchó. Y de todos modos no tuvo tiempo de sentir la soledad.

Había oscurecido hacía ya unas horas aquel frío día. En el mes Febrero. Concretamente 14 de febrero.

Pensó en aquel día sin sentido, con un significado inventado por las grandes corporaciones. ¡Qué tontería tan grande sentirse responsable por aquella invención! Como si un chocolate representara el valor del amor auténtico. Akane Tendo se incorporó sobre las palmas de sus manos. El cabello algo más largo se deslizó por sus mejillas y permaneció mirando en algún lugar de la tela perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella, ¿acaso ella sabía el valor del amor auténtico?

_Quizá no sepa el valor. Pero conozco cómo duele._

Si el amor era auténtico, entonces debía de costar. Por su puesto que nunca fue y nunca será gratis. Nunca había sido un regalo. El amor dolía y el amor costaba. Por aquello que dolía sabía que era amor. Por eso que costaba sabía que era real. Y sabía que costaba porque nunca jamás lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Realmente pensaba aquello casi todos los días de su vida. Cuando se levantaba, cuando bailaba y cantaba, cuando reía y cuando lloraba. Cuando entrenaba. Pero sobre todo y por encima de todas las cosas pensaba en aquello cuando se acostaba. Era como un estúpido rito diario: lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el pelo negro, mirarse al espejo evitando sentirse fracasada, acomodarse en la cama y desencadenar la ristra de pensamientos. Era allí cuando más lo sentía. Sentía que se ahogaba.

_Ranma... _

Algunas veces abrazaba a la almohada y entonces a menudo lloraba. Otras simplemente ella registraba el pasado. Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces se conformaba con saber que se encontraban bajo el mismo cielo. ¿Por qué había tenido que separarse para poder ser más honesta que nunca? El paso del tiempo había mejorado su honestidad. Había transgredido aquellos límites impuestos por un tozudo orgullo adolescente. Pero era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para dejarlo salir. No podía dejarlo salir.

_La forma en la que hablabas. La forma en la que te movías. La forma en la que sonreías y peleabas. La forma en la que enfrentabas el mundo._

Había sido una estúpida. Akane lo repitió con los ojos cerrados la noche que se marchó, la semana siguiente y quizás después de un mes. Y entonces un día no lo pensó más. Simplemente, a veces, se dejaba ir en su mente hasta alcanzar ese punto de brillo inconstante. Lo agarraba entre los dedos, brillante como una estrella intermitente en el cielo. Y después como siempre caía; se escurría entre sus finos dedos y desaparecía hundido en la oscuridad. Ese brillo era lo que había sido alguna vez, estaba segura. Era lo que alguna vez fue Akane Tendo.

_La forma en la que me traicionaste._

_Por eso yo me pregunto por qué… por qué aún… por qué después de todo… yo… te amo tanto._

Se levantó a tientas entre la oscuridad acercándose hacia la ventana de su apartamento. El cielo completamente oscuro rodeaba una luna tan brillante como enigmática.

_Las estrellas son tan lejanas que nunca podré alcanzarlas con las manos, y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mirarlas. Me pregunto si estarás viendo estas mismas estrellas._

Pensar. Pensar. Maldecía el castigo al que sus pensamientos la arrastraban. El abismo de los recuerdos, las consecuencias de sus acciones. De su impulso.

Sabía que había sido demasiado impulsiva. Y no dudaba de que si pudiera desandar lo andado hubiera ido con más cuidado. Pero él la traicionó. Manchó sus recuerdos. Y ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Al menos quedaba el consuelo de querer cumplir sus sueños.

La verdad era que tenía miedo de la posibilidad de perseguir sus sueños y fallar estrepitosamente en el intento. Pero más se arrepentiría si no lo intentaba.Y así quizás algún día, en su camino, dejaría de abrazar esos recuerdos mientras se encorvaba de dolor.

Había algo dentro de Akane que gritaba muy fuerte. No era más que su voz.

* * *

**N/A**

La razón de este minicapitulo publicado seguido al último es que lamentablemente no podré actualizar por un tiempo. Además tenía ganas de mostrar un poquito de Akane. Como ya habéis podido ver, en esta historia se dan muchas vueltas a lo mismo pero para mí es la esencia propia del género Angst. Son importante la descripción de las escenas pero más importante es la crisis existencial de los personajes. Sé que además me he complicado mucho al narrarlo en esta forma, con saltos temporales y espaciales de un sitio a otro, pero poco a poco iréis viendo los fragmentos que completan todo el puzzle. ¿Por qué Akane está en NY? ¿Qué pasó para que creyese que Ranma lo traicionara? ¿Por qué ella cree que le odia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo en todo esto?

Paciencia mi querido lector.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
